Mystery Diagnosis A SonicHouse XOver
by Travis Skywer
Summary: The weirdest x-over I've ever written, but you can mix anything with House, right? Give it a shot, it's loads of fun.


**(Weird idea but I think this might work.)**

**Nobody's POV**

"Wow," said Dr. House. "A giant blue hedgehog from another universe. Word sure is getting out."

"His friends said he had a cold and they wanted to make sure it was just a cold, Then he started coughing up blood. Later he complained of intense headaches and fatigue, and we can't tell if he has a fever." Wilson explained.

"Ever heard of this really nifty gizmo called a thermometer? Try one!"

"It's not that simple. He's a hedgehog, genius! His core body temperature could be anywhere from 70 to 110!"

"How many of his 'friends' are hedgehogs?"

"Two," he said. "Amy and Shadow."

"Why must all hedgehogs have strange names?"

"Amy's not that strange."

"I was referring to 'Sonic' and 'Shadow.'"

"What's your point?"

"If Sonic gets sick and think to come to a hospital, they probably know what a fever is or isn't. Ask them all your questions you think they might know."

"And if they don't know?"

"Take their temperatures. Should I come with you, you know, in case you need to know where the thermometer is?"

Wilson rolled his eyes and said, "Come on."

EARLIER THAT DAY…

"Honest, guys, I just have a co—a…a…achoo!" Sonic sneezed.

"We need to know for sure, Sonic. We'd hate it if you—didn't make it." Tails said.

"Oh, don't talk like that, little buddy, I'll be fine." Sonic said.

"Hello, we're here with a patient!" Amy said frantically to the front desk.

"Well what's wrong with him? He seems just fine!" The lady gestured to Tails, who looked quite worried.

"Not him, him!" Amy gestured to Sonic.

"Oh him? Yeah, he's sick."

"I'm starting to feel a little woozy, too." Sonic said, walking to the front desk, in order to use it for support.

"Here, maybe you should lie down." Said a doctor. We walked with the doctor to a hospital room. "A doctor will be right with you, hon." She said.

"Are you really feeling that bad? Are you sure we can't just go?" Tails asked frantically.

"What's the matter, little bu-woah." Sonic said, holding his head.

"Promise not to tell?" He asked in a whisper.

"I promise." Sonic whispered back.

"I'm afraid of hospitals."

"Why?"

"A whole bunch of sick people? You could catch something at any moment!"

"Don't worry, nothing could be as bad as this."

"Mr. Hedgehog?" Asked a doctor.

"That's me." Said Sonic.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Asked Sonic.

"You're a—hedgehog."

"Um…yeah!" He said.

"Well, let's just ask some questions so we can let you go."

Sonic heard a small "Yes!" from Tails.

"Okay, how long have you been sick?"

"About a we--*Cough*" Sonic began coughing frantically.

"Sonic! Are you OK?" Amy asked. Sonic just kept on coughing.

"Sonic?" The doctor asked. Sonic spit out blood on to the floor.

"Is that bad?" Asked Tails.

The doctor clicked her pager for the world renowned Dr. House.

LATER THAT DAY…

House arrived in the room where the hedgehog lay.

"Good morning everyone! What a colorful bunch we have here. Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow." House recited the names. "Amy, what's a normal hedgehog's temperature?"

"Um…I'm not su…" Amy began. "98.6." Shadow said from the corner.

"Thank you, Shadow. Now, about you, Sonic. We're going to take your temperature." He said.

"Wilson, get me the thermometer." House said, holding out his hand.

"Why can't you get it?"

"I'm doing nurse's work. You can get me the thermometer." The thermometer was soon in his hand.

"Why can't you use a forehead swab?"

"He's a hedgehog. He has quills. He would break the forehead swab."

House took Sonic's temperature. 98.6. He didn't have a fever.

"Board time." House said, leaving. Wilson stood in place.

"House uses a board with the patient's symptoms to figure out what's wrong. It's really effective, though." Wilson explained.

IN HOUSE'S OFFICE…

COUGHING UP BLOOD

MUSCLE WEAKNESS

CONGESTION

FATIGUE

DIZZYNESS

NO FEVER

This was the content of House's board.

"I'm not sure why we bothered to put all this up here, but unless any of you have an objection, I'm doing an x-ray."

"Why?" Asked Dr. Chase.

"Well, isn't it obvious? He has lung cancer!"

"There's too many possibilities."

"And this is one of those really easy ways to narrow it down."

Then Dr. House abruptly left.

House himself wheeled Sonic to the X-ray room. He picked him up, and put him in the machine.

"Say cheese!" House said.

He took the x-ray. He put the hedgehog back on his stretcher and wheeled him back to his room.

"How is he, doc?" Amy asked.

"We won't know until we get the x-rays back."

"Oh, right."

LATER…

House looked at the x-rays in amazement. He was wrong.

"Well, that means it was an allergy." Chase said.

"If it were an allergy, he would be getting better. Unless…"

**

"Everyone, empty your pockets." House said to everyone in Sonic's room.

Everyone did so. Out came the chaos emeralds.

"What are you, jewel thieves?" House said, amazed.

"No, but Rouge is. These are chaos emeralds!" Tails explained.

"Chaos emeralds, huh? I have an idea. We'll keep these safe in a quarantine, and we'll see if Sonic gets any better."

"He's allergic to chaos emeralds?" Shadow asked.

"Wow, are you a doctor? You catch on quick. Yes, I believe he is allergic to these 'chaos emeralds.' If we keep them in a quarantine, we can know for sure." House explained.

Over the course of the next few days, Sonic healed. It was a miracle.

"Knuckles, you'll have to keep these in your little temple." Said House, presenting him with the chaos emeralds.

"Won't I get sick on the way home? Will I not be able to fight Eggman for them?" Sonic asked.

"No, we have allergy medicine for you." House said. "I think you're good to go!"

Tails cheered. Everyone cheered. House had done it again. Even for a giant hedgehog from another universe!


End file.
